1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a technology that provides information to a viewer of a video presenting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various services have been provided to viewers of video presenting apparatuses, such as televisions, over networks. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-312634 disclose a technology in which a broadcast station, which serves as a bidding host, notifies bidders about bidding of an advertising spot, the bidders send bid prices for the advertising spot, the bidding host discloses a bidding status to the bidders, and the bidding host determines a winning bidder of the advertising spot on the basis of the bid prices.